From My Heart to Yours
by Lyric the Kunoichi cat
Summary: What happens in Yugito's Mind when The Two tails is being extracted? Short, Oneshot


**( Ok, I Just had this on my mind, and i couldn't get it out. I wanted to try writing tragedy**. **Please Excuse the typo's, it was 12:00 Pm when i finished... Any way, enjoy The story and i never owned or will own Naruto)**

_From my heart to yours_

_By Lyric_

Yugito awoke in a dungeon, a very familiar place, the holding place of the Two tailed Bijuu.

"Nibi-Sama! Why did you bring me hear?" Cried Yugito.

The last thing she could remember was that akatsuki mans scythe, everything else was fuzzy. She was very confused and frustrated.

From behind the bars that held the Nibi, The great Cat Growled."Yugito! What have you done?" Roared the Nibi.

The cat Thrashed around the bars trying to break free. only then did Yugito Notice the Luminous black hole in the back of the cage. Yugito took a step back. She was usually fearless, but now she felt like a small child being scolded by its mother. "Are we… dead?" She asked, a hint of fear in her voice. The Nibi Sighed. She sat down, her head hung low.

"We have been captured by the Akatsuki, We were fools. If you didn't already guess, you can't get out hear. And now they seem to be sealing me into some kind of Statue.." She said in defeat.

Yugito Gasped slightly, She ran forward to the Nibi. "Then that hole is…" She said her voice fading in horror. "Yes, It will eventually seal me away, And you will die." The Nibi laid down as she said this. Yugito Gazed at the Bijuu, her dark eyes Narrowing. "What if i remove the seal? Then maybe you could live!" The young Ninja suggested hopefully, But it was not to be.

The Nibi just looked up at the sealing, her tail lashing. "No, they cast a jutsu on you that makes it impossible to unseal me, even if you wanted to." The Nibi said Dryly. Yugito racked her brain for something to do.

"Nibi couldn't you lend me your Chalkra to wake me up?" She said, hoping the answer would be yes. "Don't you think i would have already tried that already?" Said the Nibi grouchily. Yugito was about to speak again but the Bijuu cut her off. "Yugito, i'm sorry but there is nothing you or i can do" The words were the truth, Yugito knew this. But she wished there was a way to avoid it.

"I… I'm so sorry Nibi-sama…" She whispered sadly. The Cat Walked to the edge of the Cage, and wrapped Yugito up in her tail. "Its ok Child, i know you only Men't to protect Bee and the rest of Kumogakure… But there is nothing we can do…" The cat purred softly as yugito began to cry.

The great beast began to reflect on the young girls life. It had not been easy, that was for sure. Having been sealed inside her when she was not two years old… The cat knew all of her secrets. But the most memorable thing about Yugito Nii, was that she never cried.

Not when her mother was killed, Not when she was beat nearly to death by other children. No, Yugito Nii never Cried. But hear she was, Letting herself melt down.

Over the next three day's Yugito and Nibi just talked, And really got to know each other.

They shared Memories of old times, and what they wished for a future that would never come. now it was there final moments.

The Nibi and Yugito were just sitting talking, when Yugito felt a sharp pain corse through her body. It only lasted a minute, but She began to feel dizzy.

Yugito looked up at the Nibi, her mentor, her Mother, her friend.

"Yugito, i know that this is the last time i will see anyone again… But i'm glad we talked, it was…" She paused to think of the word. "Fun..." She finished by giving the girl a nudge with her nose. Yugito Gave her a goofy grin.

Every thing was getting Vague and misty.

"Nibi… i think it was fun too… I guess… we both knew so little of the other after all…" Said Yugito with a slight slur to her words. The Black hole in the cage was huge now, and it was sucking in the Bijuu's mind as well as chalkra. The Nibi sighed. Her last moments with a human... But… Maybe it wasn't so bad…

The Bijuu was fading fast, she was See through now, barley visible through the bars. She probably had less then a minute left.

Yugito could barley move. But she strained to look at her old friend one last time.

"Goodbye Yugito…" The Nibi whispered. The last of Demon cats Chalkra faded, the Nibi was gone.

"Goodbye… Nibi…" And with that, Yugito Nii was gone.

**( Ugh... I am sooo sleepy... any way please don't be two rude, i like Critique where it is due, but please try to be nice... Any way's I am off to dreamland! Lyric Out!)**


End file.
